fairy_tail_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
Meetings and Memories
Encounter and Recollection is the 5th chapter of Yūsuke Shirato's Ice Trail, a spin-off of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. It was released November 17, 2014. With the Five Bridge Familia finally captured, Gray and Gildarts head out of Black Vox, only to realize that they are headed in the same direction. Displeased by this, they soon get into a fight, following which they sit down and converse calmly. Learning that Gray is Ur's disciple and her fate, Gildarts reveals that he had met Ur before and recounts their encounter. He consoles a depressed Gray and, when the boy falls asleep, carries him on his back to the next town. Summary All the jailers and the escapees, who have now been apprehended, gather on the Central Control Tower following Five Bridge Familia's defeat and subsequent capture at the hands of Gildarts. But they face minor problems as none of the jailers are willing to approach Drum while the rest of his Guild refuses to listen to anybody but him. Meanwhile, Torch and Grog discuss about their situation and express their gratitude towards Gray and Gildarts, who have already left the premises. They also wonder whether the two would be fine on their journey. Elsewhere, as if to prove them right, Gray and Gildarts notice that they're going in the same direction and immediately start arguing and insulting each other, Gray telling the old man to not follow him, while Gildarts claims to have business in that direction. The fight is reminiscent of one which took place some hours ago in the Mage Prison, when Gray, who was astounded by Gildarts' strength, quickly lost his respect for the Fairy Tail Mage upon seeing his lecherous and ostentatious nature. He immediately claimed that his Master was much more powerful, but was mocked by Gildarts, whereupon he immediately attacked the man and a fight like the current one ensued. Tired and hungry, the two take a break and Gildarts begins to munch on a loaf of bread. Gray watches him enviously, a fact which does not go unnoticed by the older Mage. He taunts him with it, until Gray can take no more and chomps on Gildarts' entire hand. Chiding him, Gildarts asks Gray about his Master, but is asonished to hear that it is Ur, and even more so when he learns about her death. Looking at the pensive Gildarts, Gray realizes that he knew Ur and asks him about it. The man then recounts his first and only encounter with the female Mage. Gildarts ran into Ur when he was on a mission to defeat a Snow Monster. Upon arriving, he found out that Ur had already done so in order to save some children attacked by the monster. Scolding them for wandering in such a dangerous region, she told them to go home and started to leave, only to be stopped by Gildarts. He praised her prowess in defeating the creature, but it suddenly rose again and revealed that it had a second body attached to it. This time, Gildarts was the one to take care of it, leaving Ur in awe as he defeated it in one blow. She, in turn, acknowledged his strength. When he offered to partner up with her, she refused, saying that she wanted to spend more time in the land where she had valuable memories with her daughter and wished to groom a new generation of Mages there. Hearing Gildarts' tale, Gray is deeply saddened by the fact that Ur's dream was never fulfilled because of him. Gildarts tells him that he is sure she had no regrets in saving his life, but Gray continues to cry, falling asleep in the end. Gildarts carries him on his back and heads towards the town where he has to perform his next mission. He plans for them to part ways there, him heading south while the boy heads west. He tells the sleeping boy that Ur's dream is being fulfilled in Gray's own journey and life. Suddenly, as he dreams of Lyon stealing his bread, Gray lashes out and hits Gildarts. Annoyed, he comments that he might just leave him there, but continues onwards anyway. Characters in Order of Appearance #Drum Bee #Five Bridge Familia Mage #Torch Endeavor #Grog Foto #Gildarts Clive #Gray Fullbuster #Ur (flashback) Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic used *Molding Magic **Ice-Make Spells used *Ice-Make: Rosen Krone Category:Ice Trail chapters